


Wicked game

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curiosity, Cynicism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Español | Spanish, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Family, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hot, Infidelity, Kinky, Kissing, Lies, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Teen Victor Nikiforov, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky Are Cousins, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Cuando un cazafortunas y su lascivo amante terminan viviendo con un par de adolescentes hormonales, caos de grandes proporciones y juegos perversos tienden a desatarse.Yuri Plisetsky, un joven extremadamente curioso e inquieto, adora indagar y descubrir los más íntimos secretos ajenos.Sin embargo, él también guarda un secreto que podría meterle en graves problemas: está enamorado de su primo.Lo que Yuri no sospecha es que alguien más ya lo sabe todo y está muy dispuesto a ayudarlo a cumplir sus deseos incestuosos, pero claro, todo tiene un precio.[AU] Familiar. Crossover.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Original Character(s), Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Ayato, Christophe Giacometti/Original Character(s), Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Ayato, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **¡¡¡ADVERTENCIAS!!!  
>  Esta historia contiene:  
> \- Parejas crossovers [Christophe Giacometti (Yuri!!! on Ice) x Yuri Ayato (Yarichin Bitch Club)].  
> \- Algunos personajes originales.  
> \- Relaciones incestuosas.  
> \- Personajes de dudosa reputación.  
> \- Alto contenido sexual.  
> Otras aclaraciones:  
> \- Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov tienen 16 años de edad al inicio de la historia.  
> \- Yuri Ayato habla y actúa normalmente en este fic (Jajajaja supongo que eso podría considerarse ooc aunque su libido sí es el usual).  
> \- Todos los actos relatados son consensuados/consentidos.**

Bien dicen que _'la curiosidad mató al gato'_ , lo que significa que algunas veces es mejor no saber más de lo que se debe y evitar traspasar ciertos límites. Pero esa era una cuestión que no iba para nada con un hermoso joven rubio llamado Yuri Plisetsky, a quien irónicamente su primo Victor Nikiforov apodaba _'gatito'_.

Con dieciséis años recién cumplidos, Yuri era dueño de una belleza deslumbrante de la cual estaba plenamente consciente y orgulloso. Si bien en un principio, él rechazó el cariñoso y tierno apodo que su primo le dio, terminó aceptándolo. Después de todo, se trataba de un chico de carácter fiero y pasional que detestaba las cursilerías, deseaba ser visto como alguien fuerte e incluso solía compararse con un tigre; sin embargo Victor era de los pocos que conocía el lado más noble y dócil de Yuri, por no decir el único.

El joven Nikiforov no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a atractivo y hermosura. Su larga cabellera albina, sus ojos celestes y su esbelta figura privilegiada hacían de él una total exquisitez que los ojos de los demás no dudaban en devorar. Era tan bonito que muchos hombres llegaban a creer que se trataba de una chica e intentaban flirtear, al descubrir la verdad, algunos se alejaban muy avergonzados y a otros parecía no importarle. Así también, recibía constantes declaraciones amorosas de mujeres de todas las edades. Mas Victor no estaba dispuesto a aceptar los cortejos de nadie por el hecho de que se encontraba interesado en alguien más y lamentaba que se tratara de alguien prohibido.

Vitya amaba a Yuri en secreto desde hacía bastante tiempo, ignorando que era correspondido por él. A medida que el chico fue creciendo, ese sentimiento crecía con él aunque sabía que sería algo imposible. Compartir la misma sangre era el principal impedimento para ese amor, si fueran primos lejanos tal vez las cosas hubiesen resultado más sencillas pero no, el padre de Yuri y el madre de Victor eran hermanos, por consiguiente, ellos eran primos. No había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

El chico albino quería mucho a Yuri y solía decirle que le recordaba a un pequeño gato, con esos profundos ojos verdes, ese porte soberbio y también esa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba. Ese podría decirse era el mayor defecto del joven Plisetsky y muchas veces, por ser tan curioso, llegó a meterse en problemas una infinidad de veces.

Yuri visitaba a su primo cada tanto, en especial durante las vacaciones y pasaba temporadas allí para hacerle compañía, puesto que ambos eran hijos únicos hasta ese momento; aunque el rubio pronto dejaría de serlo, ya que su madre se encontraba encinta y no faltaba demasiado para que diera a luz.

Aquel hecho fue uno de los principales motivos que llevó a Yuri a cuestionarse una serie de cosas que, si uno se ponía a analizar, cobraban sentido y lógica.

—Mi madre es bastante joven aún, tiene treinta y cinco años y en poco tiempo tendrá al bebé. Sin embargo, la madre de Victor ya va camino a sus setenta años y nosotros tenemos la misma edad. ¿Será posible que mi tía lo haya tenido siendo tan mayor? Es extraño en verdad.

Yuri Plisetsky empezó a cuestionarse aquello cuando conoció al nuevo esposo de su tía, con el que llevaba año y medio de matrimonio. El muchacho nunca entendió por qué un hombre joven y guapo como Christophe Giacometti se casó con una vieja amargada como su tía, una señora que podría ser incluso su abuela.

La única razón que Yuri encontraba a ese matrimonio el interés de ese sujeto que esperaba a que la mujer muriera para poder quedarse con toda su fortuna. Giacometti era un tipo sumamente apuesto y carismático, pero aún así todos sabían que era un jodido mantenido, que no trabajaba y que derrochaba a su entero antojo el dinero de su esposa.

Yuri siempre sospechó que su _'tío'_ Chris tenía alguna amante y movido por su curiosidad extrema, lo descubrió una noche que su tía no se encontraba en la casa, por un viaje laboral que se le presentó hacía un par de días. La mujer formaba parte de un cuerpo diplomático del gobierno y viajaba al exterior casi cada mes.

El rubio salió de su cuarto en horas de la madrugada, sintió sed y tuvo intenciones de bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Pero en lugar de eso, se puso a fisgonear detrás de la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial que su tía compartía con su joven esposo luego de escuchar unos sonidos extraños provenientes de ahí.

Al chico le generaba mucho morbo imaginar al esposo de su tía con otra mujer, follándosela en el lecho matrimonial. No todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de ser espectador de un ardiente show de sexo en vivo totalmente gratuito.

Para sorpresa de Yuri, halló la puerta abierta y no dudó en asomar la cabeza para observar lo que acontecía en el interior de la habitación. El rubio se preguntaba cómo sería la mujer con la Chris engañaba a su tía, seguro se trataba de alguien joven y bonita, de cuerpo escultural y con un apetito sexual insaciable. Sin duda alguna, él era el tipo de hombre escogería como amante a una fémina con porte de modelo y figura exuberante.

_Yuri no pudo estar más equivocado._

Los colores se le subieron a la cara y su mente casi colapsó al descubrir que no se trataba de ninguna mujer como creyó. Quien acompañaba a Chris era un hombre y estaba fornicando muy ansiosamente con él. Aunque Yuri no logró distinguirlo muy bien, ya que la habitación estaba iluminada por una luz bastante tenue, supo que se trataba de alguien joven, esbelto, enérgico y nada discreto. 

Los extraños ruidos que el rubio escuchó desde el pasillo resultaron ser aquellos gemidos y risas contenidas de ese sujeto que tan a gusto se encontraba montándose en el pene del suizo y profiriendo palabras obscenas mientras extasiado contoneaba sus caderas y se masturbaba de una manera intensa y frenética.

Los jadeos y quejidos de ambos hombres hicieron temblar las rodillas de Yuri y tuvo que recargarse en el marco de la puerta, pues sintió que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento y acabaría desplomándose.

Yuri observó al acompañante de Chris inclinándose para tomar los labios ajenos y fundirse en un apasionado beso, también vio al suizo conduciendo una de sus manos al miembro del otro para encargarse ahora él de estimularlo. En tanto, el atrevido invitado no dejaba de moverse, subía y bajaba de forma vertiginosa, y a leguas podía notarse lo mucho que ambos lo disfrutaban.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh, Chris!!! Así amor, más... más duro... -gimoteaba el desesperado hombre con su boca unida a la de Chris antes de volver a profundizar el beso- Ngh... mmm...

Y Chris por su parte parecía feliz y complacido, observaba a su amante con una sonrisa y con su mano libre le daba unas fuertes y sonoras nalgadas para incitarlo a no dejar de moverse. De repente, el miembro del suizo escapó del cuerpo ajeno y Yuri pudo verlo en todo su esplendor. Era el pene grande y alargado que vio en su vida, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse cómo demonios lograba acomodar eso en sus pantalones o cómo le hacía para ocultar sus poco oportunas erecciones.

El invitado tomó el falo de Chris y se lo insertó de nuevo hasta el fondo, hasta llenarse y satisfacerse con él. Con eso, el curioso muchacho no pudo ya permanecer indiferente, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar; sintió su miembro endureciéndose y sus vellos erizándose, una sensación de calor lo recorría y tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir las palabras que quería expresar en voz alta.

Una vez más, debido al violento y constante vaivén, el pene de Chris volvió a salir del interior de su amante. Por lo tanto, ese hombre decidió cambiar de posición así que se levantó para enseguida volver a sentarse y seguirse moviendo. La única diferencia era que ahora lo hacía dando la espalda al suizo y este lo controlaba tomándolo por la cintura.

El sonido del cuerpo de ese sujeto rebotando contra el miembro de Chris invadía toda la recámara, al igual que los fuertes gemidos de ambos. Yuri desde su lugar dejó escapar un jadeo, lo que hizo que el acompañante de su "tío" levantara la mirada hacia la puerta y lo sorprendiera espiándolos en medio de ese acto tan lascivo.

El sujeto dejó de moverse al notar a Yuri allí y este se asustó un poco, se puso muy pálido y pensó que sería su fin. Sin embargo el tipo sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Yuri estaba muy excitado y que había comenzado a tocarse por encima de la ropa mientras los veía con atención. El bello chico imaginaba cómo se sentiría estar en el lugar de cualquiera de esos sensuales hombres, aquello ya le abrió la curiosidad y de antemano sabía que no descansaría hasta averiguarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué te detienes? -cuestionó el suizo volviendo a nalguear a su amante- Sigue, que estoy cerca y quiero dejártelo todo adentro como tanto te gusta.

De inmediato, el otro obedeció y reanudó sus movimientos. En tanto, Yuri no podía más con lo que le sucedía, estaba totalmente erecto y podía sentir su bóxer humedeciéndose, por lo que se vio incapaz de seguir observando ese espectáculo. Se compuso y se dirigió con prisa hacia su recámara pero no pudo llegar, pues justo su primo Victor abrió la puerta contigua y salió de su habitación.

Yuri paró en seco al ver al albino que acababa de despertar, bostezaba y se fregaba un ojo, y aunque traía el cabello suelto y alborotado, se veía hermoso y adorable. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fue ver a su lindo primo con el torso desnudo y vestido solo con un pantalón de dormir que apenas se sostenía en esas caderas. 

—¿Gatito? -dijo Victor sorprendido al ver al otro en el pasillo a esas horas de la madrugada- ¿Despierto a estas horas?

La agraciada figura del somnoliento chico ataviada en esa prenda cuyo color blanco casi transparente de la tela, hizo al rubio saber que no había ropa interior debajo y sus ojos se posaron un rato en ese lugar con total descaro y sin poder disimular. Yuri tragó saliva, ver a su primo así solo era un agravante para su situación.

—Bajé por agua -explicó el joven Plisetsky, intentando actuar normal- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Me despertó un ruido extraño, creo que provino del jardín pero...--

La explicación del chico fue interrumpida por una ruidosa mezcla de gemidos provenientes del fondo de ese mismo pasillo. Ambos lo escucharon a la perfección y Victor observó a Yuri con el ceño fruncido y un semblante confuso. El rubio supo entonces que aquellos dos sinvergüenzas habían alcanzado un gran orgasmo, posiblemente en simultáneo.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -exclamó el albino y supo con exactitud de dónde provenía aquello-

Enfurecido ante lo que era por demás evidente, Victor se abrió paso dejando a Yuri atrás y fue casi corriendo hasta la habitación que su madre compartía con Christophe Giacometti. 

—¡Espera, Vitya!

El rubio quiso detener a su primo pero le fue imposible, así que lo persiguió y vio cómo el chico abrió la puerta para ingresar con todo a ese dormitorio como si se tratara de una fiera enojada.

—¿¡Chris!? -gritó el chico demandando la atención de su padrastro mientras encendía la luz principal de la habitación- ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Infeliz! ¿Así que esto es lo que haces cuando mi mamá no está?

Victor se sentía indignado y estaba fuera de sí. Ver al suizo y a su amante completamente desnudos en la cama de su madre le pareció de lo más bajo y repulsivo. Un tanto asustado, Chris tomó una almohada y cubrió su intimidad con ella pero el otro hombre permaneció allí sin molestarse en ocultar nada, recostado al lado del suizo sin decir una sola palabra y viendo a los chicos con una sonrisa ladina y desafiante.

Por fin Yuri conoció el rostro de aquel tipo que parecía tener un masterado montando penes y resultó ser mucho más atractivo de lo que imaginó. Era unos años más joven que Chris, llevaba el cabello en tono rosa y largo hasta la altura de los hombros, también presumía un cuerpo atlético. El rubio pudo notar que ese hombre llevaba cuantiosos y llamativos piercings distribuidos en todo su cuerpo; sus orejas estaban repletas de ellos, también los llevaba en sus pezones, en su ombligo y distinguió otro más en sus genitales.

—¡Largo de aquí, par de mocosos! -vociferó Giacometti y Yuri se apresuró a tomar el brazo derecho de Victor para poder sacarlo de la habitación de inmediato-

A duras penas, Yuri consiguió llevarse a su primo a través del pasillo hasta conducirlo a su habitación. Una vez que lo consiguió, cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro, en tanto Victor se dejó caer en la cama. Era evidente que seguía en shock por lo que descubrió y no podía asimilarlo.

—¿Lo viste, Yuri? -habló el albino todavía muy nervioso- ¿Viste eso? 

—Sí, Vitya. Lo vi.

—¡Chris teniendo sexo con otro hombre en la cama de mi mamá! ¿Cómo puede ser tan desvergonzado?

Yuri intentó decir algo para alivianar el tenso ambiente.

—Quizás no deberías darle tanta importancia. Debe tratarse de algo esporádico y...--

—No, no lo es -inquirió el joven Nikiforov muy seguro de sus palabras-

—¿Qué quieres decir? -Yuri dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a la cama de su primo y quedó viéndolo con fijeza, recorriendo con sus ojos esa perfecta y nivea piel expuesta, bajando con cautela por el plano abdomen ajeno hasta detenerse en el elástico del pantalón-

El rubio contuvo su respiración por unos instantes cuando logró distinguir ligeramente el miembro de Victor bajo la tela blanca. Eso lo dejó inquieto de nuevo y enseguida supo que su excitación no tardaría en manifestarse bajo el ajustado bóxer de leopardo que llevaba puesto.

—Dime, Vitya -insistió Plisetsky en su afán de saber el chisme completo- ¿Ya estabas al tanto de las aventuras de tu padrastro?

El albino asintió y se compuso, quedó al borde de su cama y Yuri se sentó a su lado.

—Hace poco escuché a ese idiota hablando por teléfono con otro hombre. Primero creí se trataba de una mujer, él le hablaba de forma un melosa y seductora, así como le habla a mi mamá cuando desea algo costoso y ella cae tontamente rendida ante sus encantos -el chico dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de proseguir- Pero luego... me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una mujer sino de un tipo. Chris llegó a decirle que extrañaba sus encuentros íntimos y también que lo amaba -relató el albino mientras su primo ponía aparente atención a sus palabras- Al principio, me resistí a creerlo. Es decir, se trata del esposo de mi madre y que se acueste con otro tipo es tan asqueroso y ruin que me provoca náuseas.

—¿Te da asco saber que Chris tiene sexo con otro hombre? -preguntó Yuri viendo al albino con expectativa- Si es así, déjame decirte que él no parecía opinar eso, de hecho, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

—Entonces... ¿los viste cuando estaban...--?

Yuri respondió afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza.

—Te dije que había ido por agua -el rubio intentó minimizar lo ocurrido a su entera conveniencia- Fue que escuché algo raro, tal vez lo mismo que tú, así que me asomé a mirar a esa habitación un momento.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Pues eso, los vi -dijo Yuri sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción- No me pareció la gran cosa.

—¿No? Pero...--

—Dime la verdad, Victor. ¿Te molesta más el hecho de que Chris esté engañando a tu mamá o que hayas descubierto que tiene sexo con otro hombre? 

El albino quedó avergonzado y pensativo, no se había planteado la situación de esa manera. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir la intensa mirada de Yuri sobre él a escasa distancia.

—El sexo no tiene nada de malo -comentó Yuri en vista de que el otro había enmudecido- Seamos sinceros, tu madre es casi cuarenta años mayor que Chris, ¿verdad? ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella no lo satisface en la cama? El deseo sexual se apaga conforme la gente va teniendo edad.

Victor encogió los hombros y miró a su primo de reojo.

—Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto. De todas maneras, no pienso decirle nada de este incidente a mi madre porque va a sufrir mucho. Ella ama a ese desgraciado aunque él solo esté a su lado por interés -el chico suspiró- Tengo miedo de que le pase algo si se lleva una decepción de esas. Así que me voy a callar y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Desde luego -asintió el otro con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad no tenía precisamente esas intenciones- Jamás diré nada, no te preocupes por eso, Vitya.

Los chicos quedaron viéndose por un rato y Victor en señal de agradecimiento se acercó a abrazar a Yuri con cariño, sin saber que era una pésima idea.

—Gracias, gatito. Eres genial. Por eso te quiero tanto.

Yuri no dudó en corresponderle, sonrió contento y sintió sus latidos acelerarse al tener el cuerpo de Victor pegado al suyo. En verdad estaba tan emocionado que no quiso apartarse, acarició el cabello ajeno y luego sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel de la espalda contraria, se dio el gusto de deleitar su tacto recorriéndola con sus dedos con mucha delicadeza.

El rubio sentía que enloquecería, amaba esa tierna y virginal piel, el rico aroma de Victor, el calor del contacto creado entre sus cuerpos y experimentaba un deseo libidinoso tan grande que no podía controlar. Cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo sería besarle los labios, acariciarle todo el cuerpo, abrirle las piernas, recorrerle los muslos, darle placer con sus manos y su boca, escucharlo gemir su nombre, arrebatarle la virginidad y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo cegado por el placer tras provocarle su primer orgasmo acompañado.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, Yuri besó el cuello de Victor una y otra vez, hasta que otro el chico rió y se apartó.

—Oye, no hagas eso -Victor seguía siendo un chico inocente y creía que la intención de Yuri era jugar- Me haces cosquillas.

—Vamos, solo fue un beso en la aorta. Es mejor que un corte allí, ¿no lo crees?

—Te escuchas como todo un psicópata.

—No puede ser que eso te de cosquillas -replicó el rubio intentando hacer de aquello algo inocente- Veamos.

Entonces Yuri volvió a besarle el cuello, esta vez apoyando sus dientes sobre la piel ajena y dejándole sentir un poco de su saliva húmeda y caliente. Victor se removió enseguida con ese contacto y dejó salir un suspiro ansioso.

—Basta, Yuri -pidió en medio de risas, era verdad que le producía bastantes cosquillas-

—No, esto es divertido -el rubio no se apartó y siguió basándole el cuello, en tanto sus manos con total disimulo iban a parar a las piernas ajenas, cubiertas por esa fina tela blanca- Además, me encanta escucharte reír.

Como si se tratara de una travesura de niños jugando a las luchas, Yuri tumbó a Victor sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él intentando dominarlo con su cuerpo mientras le presionaba las muñecas y volvía a atacar su cuello pero ya no solo con besos sino también con lamidas, ahora que también el rubio incorporó su lengua.

Al principio, el albino se resistió y trató de zafarse, incluso se puso a patalear un poco pero de repente, dejó de luchar y parecía haberse entregado por completo. Tanto así que él mismo echaba la cabeza para atrás dejándole a su primo el camino libre.

Yuri se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Victor rodeándole la cintura al tiempo que el roce entre sus sexos, por encima de sus ropas, aumentaba cada vez más. Pero el otro chico seguía riendo como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

El rubio supo entonces que a su hermoso primo le gustaba aquello, pudo sentir cómo el miembro de Victor comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y estaba seguro de que el otro ya podía sentir su erección.

—¿Te gusta esto, Vitya? -preguntó Yuri deteniéndose un rato y viéndolo a la cara, solo para descubrir un adorable sonrojo- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Esto me hace sentir mucho calor.

—¿Quieres que pare? -insistió el rubio pero el otro no dijo nada-

Con eso, Yuri se atrevió a hacer más y apretó sus labios contra los de Victor. Al sentirlo, el chico albino quedó estático pero recién cuando la lengua del rubio invadió la boca ajena, hubo una reacción.

Victor quedó asustado, se compuso con rapidez y empujó a Yuri para poder quitárselo de encima. El rubio casi terminó cayendo al piso al hacerse a un lado, al mirar a su primo notó esos ojos celestes cargados de molestia y reproche. 

Yuri entendió que no podía seguir ya allí, así que abandonó la recámara de Victor antes de joder más la situación. Pensó que tal vez se pasó un poco y lo hizo en el peor momento de todos. 

_La mente de Victor era un completo caos en ese instante._

Ni bien Yuri se metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se desnudó. Se tumbó en la cama y tomó su miembro, empezó a masturbarse y a fantasear con su bello e inocente primo Victor, también rememoró al sensual y lascivo amante exhibicionista de Christophe, y por supuesto, al suizo y su muy interesante dotación. Yuri estaba tan caliente y concentrado en sus fantasías que ya no sabía canalizarlas. 

Se imaginaba sobre el cuerpo de Victor, escuchándolo gemir mientras lo follaba duro y profundo, y al mismo tiempo, tenía a Chris detrás de él, quien lo tomaba por la cintura y lo penetraba salvajemente hasta hacerlo gritar. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente morbo para alimentar su pervertida fantasía, visualizaba al amante de Chris acercándose a él y tomándole del cabello para introducirle en la boca su erecto y goteante miembro hasta llegarle a la garganta. 

Excitado a pleno, a Yuri no le bastó con estimular su pene, también se vio en la necesidad de ensalivar un par de sus dedos e introducírselos tanto como le fue posible. Era la primera vez que se autosatisfacía de esa manera y gemía con desesperación el nombre de Victor, el chico a quien deseaba de un modo tan ferviente.

Una abundante e intensa descarga que acompañó al más placentero y delicioso orgasmo de su vida hasta ese momento, Yuri dejó su cuerpo y sus sábanas llenos de sus fluidos. Abrió los ojos y se compuso, su rostro era de felicidad pura, su respiración aún agitada y su sonrisa eran sinónimo de una satisfacción total, no tuvo siquiera ganas de ir al baño a limpiarse.

Yuri solo podía pensar en lo mucho que ansiaba tener al chico que dormía en el cuarto de al lado, lo quería para él y en ese instante le importaba una reverenda mierda que fuera su primo. Victor Nikiforov se convirtió a partir de ahí en el dueño de sus fantasías eróticas.

\---

Al otro día, Yuri despertó muy tarde y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Chris. Al parecer, estaba solo, no había rastros de su amante ni de Victor en las cercanías.  
Cuando el suizo vio a Yuri, se le acercó con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

—Hasta que por fin te levantas, chiquillo holgazán. ¿No pensarás desayunar a estas horas o sí?

—¿Y por qué no? No te estoy pidiendo que me sirvas el desayuno aunque deberías hacerlo y tratar de llevarte bien conmigo, _'tío'_.

El hombre suspiró y observó con atención a Yuri, sabía que ese chico representaría un dolor en el trasero después de lo que había visto y no podía permitir que le arruinara todos los planes.

—Ven conmigo -ordenó el mayor con un tono severo que hizo al rubio tragar saliva y obedecer-

El suizo lo condujo a la cocina y le indicó que tomara asiento. Era cerca del mediodía pero aún así, Chris le preguntó a Yuri que le apetecía desayunar.

—Café con tostadas -respondió el joven y se sorprendió al ver al otro disponiéndose a preparar y servirle-

Desde luego, Christophe no hacía todo eso porque quisiera caerle en gracia a Plisetsky o porque se sintiera bajo amenaza, sino porque debía buscar la manera más efectiva de cerrarle la boca antes de que echara a perder todo lo que había conseguido.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste anoche? -espetó Giacometti sin rodeos viendo a Yuri directo a los ojos, impidiendo que inventara mentiras-

El chico no se dejó intimidar.

—No vi nada -respondió Yuri con la misma seriedad-

—Eso no fue lo que él dijo. Te vio en la puerta y estuviste allí observando por un largo rato mientras te tocabas.

—"Él". Tu amante, ¿no? Dile las cosas por su nombre. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yuri.

—Me estás jodiendo -el chico sonrió con ironía- ¿En serio se llama igual que yo?

—Es un nombre muy común aquí, ¿no?

El joven encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca disgusto ante ese comentario que encontró bastante despectivo.

—Se nos olvidó cerrar la puerta y como siempre estás metiéndote en lo que no te importa, terminaste siendo espectador de algo que no debiste ver. Espero seas discreto y no se te ocurra hablar de lo que viste, menos con tu tía.

—¿Estás loco? A la vieja esa podría darle un aneurisma si se entera que el esposito que compró es gay y encima se folla a sus amantes en el lecho matrimonial que comparte con ella.

—Creo que nos estamos entendiendo, "gatito" -Chris supo que ese apodo Victor le dio a su primo y le molestaba que los demás lo usaran-

—Pero si me dices así de nuevo, cambiaré de parecer más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar, _tío_ Chris.

—Al parecer Vitya está bastante molesto -comentó el suizo aunque no era como si eso le preocupara, sabía que el albino no abriría la boca porque temía por la salud de su madre- Salió hace rato y ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te felicitara y te diera un abrazo por haberte cogido a tu amante en la habitación de su mamá?

—Bueno... igual él no vio tanto como tú.

—Es verdad -replicó Yuri y comenzó a tomar el desayuno que Chris acababa de servirle- Se perdió un gran espectáculo.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces te gustó?

—Sí -lo admitió- Nunca había algo así en mi vida.

—¿Quieres verlo nuevamente? -replicó el suizo con una sonrisa ladina y tuvo que contener la carcajada al ver a Yuri atragantándose con su café ante esa repentina propuesta-

—¿Te refieres a...--?

—Sí. A Yuri le gustó tenerte de espectador y me pidió preguntarte si quisieras repetirlo.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensó que el hombre le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto pero luego notó que, por el modo en el que le hablaba, iba muy en serio. El joven se sintió nervioso y titubeó.

—Bueno... yo... no lo sé pero...-- 

—La invitación está hecha. Si quieres venir, la puerta estará abierta luego de medianoche.

Dicho eso, el hombre se retiró de la cocina como si nada y Yuri quedó viéndolo con la boca entreabierta.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de aquella conversación que mantuvo con Chris en la cocina, Yuri quedó algo inquieto y con muchas dudas asaltando su mente. Por un lado sentía ganas de aceptar la propuesta que le hizo el hombre, aunque por el otro, no estaba del todo seguro y se cuestionaba al respecto. ¿Qué tal si esos dos idiotas solo querían tenderle una trampa o hacer algo en venganza porque los estuvo espiando la noche anterior?

Al terminar de desayunar, el chico se asomó a un gran ventanal que daba al fondo de la mansión y desde allí, pudo ver a Victor nadando en la enorme piscina que se hallaba ubicada en el patio trasero. El rubio permaneció en su sitio por un buen rato, deleitando sus ojos con la magnifica vista que el albino le regalaba al salir del agua.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yuri al no poder dejar de pensar lo que aconteció en la cama de Victor. Y ahora viéndolo de esa manera, con el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo, con ese bañador negro que marcaba su intimidad y con toda esa piel expuesta, el deseo que sentía por él solo se acrecentara cada vez más. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sentirse un genio y no pensó dos veces para ir corriendo a su habitación a buscar su traje de baño.

El joven Plisetsky decidió acompañar a su primo en la piscina y darse quizás un chapuzón, después de todo el día se presentaba bastante caluroso y necesitaba conversar con Victor, quizás también encontrar una nueva oportunidad de acercamiento.

Cuando Yuri bajó, encontró a Victor sentado a la orilla de la piscina mientras revisaba su celular. Al notar la presencia del otro chico, el joven albino dejó su teléfono a un lado y le sonrió al verlo acercándose.

—Hola, Vitya. Te vi desde arriba y me entraron muchas ganas de acompañarte -explicó Yuri y se despojó de la bata que traía puesta, enseguida pudo notar la celeste mirada posándose sobre su cuerpo y le agradó el hecho de haber llamado la atención ajena- ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí -Victor respondió con una tímida sonrisa y en cuanto Yuri se sentó justo a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto cohibido; sobre todo al rememorar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada pero consiguió disimular- Pensaba invitarte pero seguías dormido. ¿Quieres nadar?

—Mmm... no, mejor ve a nadar tú y yo te veo desde aquí -replicó el rubio metiendo sus pies al agua y moviéndolos un poco- Prefiero quedarme en la orilla.

—¿Pero por qué? Está haciendo mucho calor -el otro chico entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con cierta sorna- ¿O es que acaso no sabes nadar?

Yuri suspiró y se sonrojó un poco, detestaba tener que reconocer cuando no era bueno en alguna actividad y menos tratándose de algo tan básico.

—Nunca aprendí muy bien -confesó torciendo los labios- El agua me produce cierto temor.

Victor se carcajeó al escuchar aquello y Yuri frunció el ceño un tanto molesto, aunque le duró poco y volvió a suavizar su expresión enseguida al descubrirse embelesado, una vez más, ante toda esa belleza. Se sentía fascinado con esa amalgama extraña de ternura y sensualidad que jamás había visto en otras personas, y eso era exactamente lo que hacía al joven Nikiforov tan único a los ojos de su primo.

—Argh... ya deja de burlarte, maldita sea. Lo admito, no sé nadar, ¿está bien? Tú tampoco eres perfecto, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera sabes besar -ni bien acabó de decirlo, el rubio se arrepintió por su osadía y por no medir sus palabras-

Sin embargo, a Victor no pareció importarle demasiado los dichos de Yuri y sonrió, se hizo el desentendido y no mostró indicio alguno de molestia o vergüenza.

—Ya veo, el gatito le teme al agua -ironizó y entonces se metió al agua de nuevo, luego se volvió a Yuri y le extendió una mano- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?

—No, aquí estoy bien.

—¡Vamos, Yuri! Será divertido, lo prometo.

Con muchas dudas a cuestas, Yuri tomó la mano ajena y Victor lo jaló hasta arrastrarlo con dirección a la parte profunda de la piscina. El rubio se sostenía con las puntas de los pies y el agua le llegaba ya hasta el cuello. En cambio, el otro todavía podía pisar el fondo pues era un poco más alto.

Yuri comenzó a experimentar algo de miedo, por lo que se sostuvo rodeando la cintura de Victor y acercando su cuerpo al del contrario. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir su sexo rozando con el del albino. Ambos muchachos estaban ciertamente muy cerca y sus rostros a escasos centímetros entre sí.

Pero Victor lo había hecho todo adrede, su plan de llevar a Yuri hasta esa parte de la piscina para poder hacerle preguntas funcionó a la perfección.

—Bien, ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sabes -demandó el joven Nikiforov, logrando intimidar un tanto al otro, quien ya sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo- ¡Habla o te empujaré a la parte más profunda!

—¡No! No, Vitya, por favor -Yuri desesperó y se ciñó más al cuerpo ajeno aunque por el miedo que sentía, no pudo disfrutar como lo hubiera querido- Solo sé lo que te conté anoche, lo juro.

—Viste a Chris esta mañana, ¿cierto? Quiero saber todo lo que te dijo.

—Solo me pidió que no le diga nada a tu madre.

—¡Desgraciado! -refunfuñó el mayor, su padrastro era un descarado de lo peor- Aunque debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, nadie dirá nada de lo que pasó.

—¿Estás seguro, Vitya? ¿No sería mejor poner a tu madre sobre aviso? Ese imbécil la está engañando de la manera más baja y ruin. Sería bueno verlo yéndose de aquí con una mano atrás y otra adelante.

—Lo sé. Nada me gustaría más que mi madre echara a patadas a ese maldito oportunista. Después de todo, Christophe Giacometti no es más que un prostituto de lujo que la embaucó.

Yuri conocía muy bien esos detalles, los había averiguado todo en su momento sin que nadie más lo descubriera.

—Es cierto -replicó el rubio secundando a su primo- Tu madre quiere demasiado a Chris y confía en él.

—Sí, claro -Victor rodó los ojos- Como se la folla de vez en cuando, ella está feliz con eso.

—Pero... ese tipo es gay. ¿Crees que en verdad lo haga?

—¿Tan inocente eres, gatito? Por dinero la gente hace hasta las cosas más impensables y ese idiota sabe muy bien que podría heredar una fortuna inmensa. Por más gay que sea, hará ese "sacrificio" para asegurarse un gran futuro. No es nada tonto a decir verdad.

—Ya veo. Si tu mamá está enamorada de él, no nos creería si le dijéramos algo. Y si nos cree, sería capaz de perdonarlo.

—Me temo que será así.

—No te preocupes, Vitya. Prometo que no diré nada -aseveró Plisetsky al ver al otro bastante apesadumbrado por esa cuestión- A propósito, ¿tú sabes quién es el amante de Chris?

El joven albino suspiró y asintió, por lo que su primo se dio cuenta de que posiblemente hubiera deseado no conocer a ese extraño sujeto.

—Se llama Yuri Ayato -al escuchar ese nombre, el rubio supo que Chris no le mintió al respecto- No sé a qué se dedica pero nunca me cayó muy bien. Lo he visto varias veces aquí en fiestas y reuniones, a veces también suele visitar a Chris. Jamás sospeché que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, es decir... los dos siempre se hicieron pasar como amigos, pero ahora ya sabemos cuáles son los alcances de esa supuesta amistad.

Mientras escuchaba a Victor, Yuri se removió un poco pues ya estaba bastante incómodo, necesitaba apoyar sus pies de una vez pero tampoco quería soltar a su primo ni hundirse en el agua por completo.

—Vitya, ya te dije lo que sabía. ¿Ahora puedes llevarme ya hacia allá? -Yuri cambió sus brazos de lugar y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Victor para luego sonreírle- A menos que estés a gusto así.

—¡Yuratchka! -exclamó el mayor y Yuri rio al escucharlo refiriéndose a él de esa manera peculiar- No era usual que su primo lo llamara así y usando un tono de reproche tras haber notado sus dobles intenciones. 

—Ah, sobre lo de anoche en tu habitación...--

Victor lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando, entonces se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de eso -murmuró evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual-

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso té gustó más de lo que eres capaz de reconocer?

—Deja de preguntar esas cosas, ¿quieres?

Yuri se dio cuenta de que su primo estaba en verdad incómodo con esa plática.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento, admito que me pasé de la raya -reconoció el rubio y se apartó del otro- Fue porque estaba un poco...--

—¿Excitado? Lo sé, y fue por lo que viste -Victor parecía comprenderlo después de todo- Yo me hubiera sentido igual probablemente, aunque no imagino cómo sería ver a otras personas teniendo sexo frente a mí pero... me parece interesante.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de confirmar algo que hace tiempo quería saber y se animó a preguntarle.

—¿Tú... ya has estado con alguien? Ya sabes, íntimamente.

Vitya asintió con timidez.

—Solo una vez.

Escuchar eso fue un golpe bajo para Yuri, todo ese tiempo creyó que Victor era virgen y enterarse de que no era así, le provocó cierta decepción.

—¿En verdad? -de nuevo, su curiosidad salía a relucir, necesitaba saber quién fue el infeliz que le ganó- ¿Y se puede saber con quién?

—No sé si recuerdas a Sergei Varishkov, el colega de mi mamá. Si mal no recuerdo, también estuviste presente cuando se le realizó aquí una fiesta por su ascenso.

Yuri desvió los ojos hacia un lado intentando rememorar al sujeto en cuestión, cuando por fin lo recordó, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—¡Espera, espera! Dime que no estás hablando de ese militar retirado al que apodaban "Blanca".

—En efecto, estoy hablando de él.

—¿¡Quééé!? No te creo una sola palabra, no puedes estar hablando en serio -el rubio se sentía indignado e incluso traicionado- ¿Te acostaste con ese tipo?

Victor volvió a asentir con la cabeza, confirmando eso que Yuri se negaba rotundamente a creer.

—Solo fue una vez. No volví a verlo después de eso.

Casi de forma inconsciente, Yuri chasqueó la lengua y Victor notó que su primo quedó molesto por lo que acababa de contarle, así que se le ocurrió algo para intentar disipar la tensión que se generó.

—Yuri, dije que no quería hablar sobre eso pero la verdad es que deseo saber qué piensas.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el hecho de que te hayas follado a un tipo que te dobla la edad?

—No, eso ya pasó. Me refiero a mí.

—Creo que no te estoy entiendo muy bien, Victor.

—Quiero saber qué opinas de mí. ¿Te gusto? -la repentina pregunta dejó a Yuri totalmente descolocado- De repente, tus acciones me dejan muy confundido y no sé qué pensar.

Definitivamente Yuri no esperó que la charla escalara de esos niveles y que Victor le estuviera preguntando algo como eso. Y desde luego, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba.

—Sí, Vitya -confesó con seguridad y acarició una de las mejillas ajenas- Me gustas mucho y si no fuéramos primos, te pediría que fueras mi novio.

—¿Qué? -el albino quedó viéndolo con extrañeza, pensó que Yuri saldría con rodeos pero en lugar de eso fue brutalmente honesto- O sea, tú...--

—No lo diré de nuevo, ya me escuchaste.

—¿Pero te gusto yo o solo te gusta mi cuerpo y lo que te hace sentir?

—Mira, me sentí muy excitado cuando estuve encima de ti. A decir verdad, tuve ganas de romperte ese pantalón y devorarte por completo.

—¡Dios! -el rostro del mayor estaba totalmente ruborizado para entonces- Deja de hablar de esa manera.

—Pero si tú dijiste que querías que lo hablemos -sin que Victor lo notara, Yuri llevó una de sus manos sobre el bañador ajeno y presionó un poco pudiendo sentir el miembro ajeno- ¿Acaso te estoy poniendo caliente?

Victor hizo un mohín de disgusto y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, se apartó y salió del agua dejando a Yuri atrás. El rubio vio a su primo tomar la toalla y el celular para luego ir hacia la casa.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó al percatarse de su erección- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? ¿Está buscando seducirme o solo quiere jugar y dejarme así?

Yuri quedó viendo a Victor mientras se marchaba, sus ojos quedaron fijos en ese trasero bonito y respingado que se escondía debajo del ajustado bañador, lo que lo hizo sentirse más acalorado y casi por inercia, se puso a acariciar su erección bajo el agua.

Sin embargo, Yuri quedó un poco frustrado pensando en aquello que Victor le reveló; apenas podía creer que otro hombre le ganó y arrebató el privilegio de ser el primero en la vida de su bello primo. Esa nefasta confesión bastó para que Yuri se pusiera de pésimo humor el resto del día y aunque él sabía que no tenía motivos para enojarse, no podía evitarlo. 

No era como si el joven Plisetsky fuera virgen, no hacía demasiado tiempo tuvo un par de experiencias que si bien no consideraba importantes, le fueron bastante útiles para aprender aunque también le dejaron con ganas de más. Era un adolescente hormonal y ávido de explorar de su sexualidad, pero su máximo deseo era llevarse a la cama al apuesto Victor Nikiforov y el hecho de que fueran primos estaba dejando cada vez más de tener peso y de remorderle la conciencia.

Por alguna razón, el albino se molestó con Yuri y este no entendió la razón. Después de todo, fue el mismo Victor quien le hizo aquellas candentes preguntas y el rubio, en medio de un ataque de sinceridad, confesó exactamente lo que le pasaba con él. 

El chico ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí en el agua, por lo que se dispuso salir de una vez, secarse e ir luego a buscar a su primo para saber qué le pasó y por qué se fue de esa manera.

Lo que Yuri encontraría, lo pondría muchísimo peor de lo que ya estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El hombre llamado Sergei Varishkov y apodado "Blanca", que fuera mencionado en este capítulo, es el mismo del anime "Banana Fish". Estoy experimentando con ships crossovers y debo decir que me encantan ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Yuri subía las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Victor, sonreía de forma traviesa y se sentía encendido; el solo hecho de pensar en acostarse con su primo hacía que se excitara. Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta con sigilo y al notar que no estaba llaveada, ingresó al cuarto sin anunciarse.

El chico abrió la boca para llamar a Victor pero se detuvo en el acto cuando escuchó unos ruidos raros que claramente provinieron desde el baño. Yuri frunció el ceño y caminó despacio hacia ahí, asomó la cabeza y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al descubrir algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Victor estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina, la cual estaba llenando con agua para tomar un baño. El chico se encontraba totalmente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y masturbándose. Lo hacía con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar reprimir sus gemidos. Yuri quedó fascinado ante tan increíble y exquisita escena; en su opinión nunca había visto un pene tan bonito y delicado como el de su primo, consideró tenía un buen tamaño y grosor, también se marcaban algunas venas en él. 

En cuanto Yuri vio el líquido preseminal emanando de esa punta rosa y humedeciendo parte de esa longitud, se relamió los labios y un montón de pensamientos impuros y obscenos invadieron su mente. Al mismo tiempo, una impresionante erección se había formado en su traje de baño y su mano se dirigió hasta ahí. Ya solo podía verse a sí mismo entre las piernas de Victor, esmerado en practicarle la mejor felación de toda su vida y arrancarle los más bellos gemidos de placer, se imaginaba el sabor y la consistencia contra su lengua, y también fantaseaba con provocarle un orgasmo que le dejara temblando mientras él degustaba hasta la última gota de aquella esencia. Y aunque la experiencia de Yuri dando sexo oral era prácticamente nula, se sentía capaz de aprender muy rápido si practicaba con Victor.

La burbuja fantasiosa de Yuri reventó en el momento que vio al albino ponerse de pie, al parecer iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo pero ya dentro de la tina. Sin embargo, el rubio optó por abandonar el cuarto de su primo y hacer lo propio en la intimidad de su recámara, ya que no creía poder permanecer en silencio si seguía viendo a Victor autosatisfaciéndose de esa manera y si era descubierto, el otro iba a molestarse aún más con él.

\---

El joven Nikiforov no salió de su habitación el resto de ese día. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Yuri, mucho menos con Chris o con el amante de este, que de seguro iba volver esa noche a la mansión. Últimamente no pasaba un solo día sin que ese sujeto se apersonara en la residencia mientras la madre de Victor estaba de viaje; además, poco y nada debió importarles el incidente de la noche anterior cuando fueron descubiertos.

El chico no se equivocó en lo absoluto. De hecho, Yuri Ayato ya se encontraba allí junto con Chris en el baño de la habitación matrimonial, decidieron tomar una ducha juntos aunque esa no era más que una excusa para tener una previa sexual.

El invitado acercó su cuerpo a la espalda del suizo mientras el agua tibia les caía encima, luego lo abrazó desde atrás y deslizó una de sus manos hasta el miembro ajeno para sujetarlo con firmeza y mover su mano en torno al mismo.

—¿Entonces ese chiquillo insoportable no aceptó la propuesta? -preguntó Yuri estimulando con suavidad el pene de su amante y al mismo tiempo presionaba el suyo contra el trasero ajeno-

—En realidad no dijo nada, se mostró muy indeciso al respecto.

—¡Qué estúpido! Bueno, él se lo pierde -murmuró antes de acelerar un poco sus movimientos manuales- ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me encanta tu pene?

—Mmm... realmente no. Aunque no hace falta, es evidente que te fascina. A veces pienso que más enamorado de mi pene que de mí.

—No digas tonterías, Chris. Bien sabes que los amo por igual -bromeó Yuri y mordió un poco la oreja derecha del otro hombre- O tal vez, a ti un poco más.

—¿A qué vienen tantos elogios de repente? ¿Acaso quieres alguna cosa?

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que si te elogio es porque estoy buscando algo más? -Yuri deslizó su mano libre para acariciar el bien formado trasero de Giacometti, se abrió paso en medio con dos de sus dedos y se puso a jugar un poco sin penetrarlo-

El suizo dejó escapar un quejido y se removió, el otro lo estaba provocando para que él mismo se pusiera a buscar un mayor contacto.

—Porque te conozco, cariño -respondió intentando ponerse recio y no gemir como quería- Eres un maldito sinvergüenza.

—Es lo que te encanta de mí -Yuri sabía muy bien que su cinismo encendía mucho a su pareja, eso sumado a lo que hacía en ese momento- No puedes negarlo.

—No lo niego, claro que no. Pero ya Yuri, dime qué quieres... ¿hacerme tu esclavo o tu puta? -todos esos estímulos estaban enloqueciendo a Chris, más ahora que el otro empezaba a hurgar poco a poco en su interior, hundiendo sus dedos-

—Lo primero que venga... o sino ambas cosas. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más quiero? Que algún día esa vieja de mierda descubra nos descubra follando como locos y que ahí mismo se muera de la impresión -Yuri Ayato comenzó a carcajearse- En verdad, sería tan divertido.

Para Chris no era un secreto que su amante detestaba profundamente a su esposa y no veía la hora de que la mujer pasara a mejor vida para poder disfrutar con él esa inmensa fortuna que heredaría. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el suizo sentía cierta compasión por ella, a diferencia de Yuri que tenía la sangre fría.

Yuri se puso a besar la espalda de Chris y este apoyó sus manos contra la pared en cuanto sintió que el otro descendía hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso. Una vez allí, Yuri mordió las nalgas ajenas antes de separarlas y que su lengua se abriera paso en medio. El suizo lanzo un gemido y sintió su miembro erectarse aún más, aunque contuvo sus ganas de tocarse de momento; también separó sus piernas para darle más lugar a su amante, quien se aferró a los muslos ajenos con fuerza y metió la cabeza entre estos.

Chris podía sentir el piercing de la lengua de Yuri mientras este lamía todo a su paso hasta llegar a sus testículos, los cuales succionaba en lo que una de sus manos alcanzaba su pene como le era posible. Yuri duró así un par de minutos hasta que la posición le resultó incómoda y pasó a colocarse de rodillas frente al otro. Una vez allí, pudo tomar sin problemas el miembro ajeno en su boca y disfrutar por completo aunque su trabajo no se limitaba a eso, ya que también tenía sus largos dedos entretenidos hundiéndose en el trasero del suizo, quien gemía enloquecido de placer.

Más pronto de los que pensaron, se vieron obligados a suspender lo que iniciaron en la regadera pues necesitaban ponerse más cómodos para proseguir. Ambos salieron de allí sin siquiera secarse un poco y no les importó dejar todo mojado a su paso. Enseguida fueron a la cama y Yuri se colocó entre las piernas de Chris, justo cuando estaba por continuar lo que dejó pendiente, llamaron a la puerta.

Yuri sonrió y miró al otro, y aunque estaba muy excitado se apartó para que Chris fuera abrir. Los dos sabían que se trataba de cierto chico con complejos voyeuristas, al parecer se había decidido. El suizo ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco intentando permanecer serio.

Efectivamente, era Yuri Plisetsky.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el mayor haciéndose el desentendido, su intención era confirmar que el chico en verdad estaba dispuesto-

—¿Puedo entrar? -respondió el rubio de manera natural, Chris lo observó y pudo notar que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas un tanto holgada y debajo un bóxer negro- Dijiste que luego de medianoche.

—¿Realmente deseas hacer esto?

—Fuiste tú el que me invitó. ¿O acaso eres de los que se acobardan en el último momento?

Christophe sonrió con ironía, la actitud soberbia y desafiante de ese chico le resultaba algo muy divertido.

—¡Déjalo pasar! -gritó Yuri Ayato desde la cama, intrigado porque los otros dos solo parloteaban en la puerta- Y apresúrate que tengo muchas ganas.

El suizo suspiró y permitió al chico entrar a la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, se llevó a Yuri de la mano y este se sonrojó por completo al verlo desnudo, al igual que a su amante, quien estaba echado en la cama en las mismas condiciones.

—Puedes sentarte ahí -indicó Yuri Ayato al curioso invitado, señalándole un sofá individual que estaba a un par de escasos metros de la cama- 

El chico obedeció casi sumisamente. En tanto Chris se metió a la cama junto al otro, todavía no le quedaban claras las verdaderas intenciones de su amante. Lo único que sabía era que algo se traía entre manos, algo que iba más allá de divertirse un rato.


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de ser un adolescente demasiado curioso, Yuri Plisetsky nunca vio a otras personas manteniendo relaciones íntimas. Lo más explícito que había observado sin el consentimiento ajeno, fue a Victor masturbándose en el baño esa mañana pero lo que esos dos hombres le ofrecían ahora iba mucho más allá de los límites de su inquieta y morbosa imaginación.

El chico se acomodó en el sofá y sintió sus latidos acelerándose con rapidez. No podía negar que se encontraba excitado y también nervioso, incluso más que la noche anterior cuando estuvo espiando a la pareja desde la puerta de esa misma habitación. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella sería una experiencia intensa e impactante para todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

El solitario espectador se sintió acalorado y apretó las piernas de forma inconsciente, enseguida pudo sentir su miembro ligeramente endurecido presionando contra la tela de su ropa interior. Su respiración se volvió tensa y pesada, al mismo tiempo que su ansiedad comenzó a dispararse al contemplar a esos dos sensuales hombres retozando en la cama. El chico pudo reconocer el enorme atractivo de ambos, de esos cuerpos esbeltos y marcados, del contraste entre esas pieles perfectas, del enorme sex-appeal que emanaban. Era evidente que ellos poseían muchísima experiencia y hacía tiempo los significados de pudor y recato. El hecho de tenerlo a él allí, viéndolos y deleitándose con eso, lo decía todo.

El joven Plisetsky se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían Christophe Giacometti y Yuri Ayato para consentir esos actos tan poco convencionales y quizás extremos, que a cualquier persona normal haría cuestionar su moral. ¿Eran amigos con derecho, amantes o tal vez una pareja formal que se cansó de la monotonía? Dudaba mucho que fueran eso último, puesto que Chris se encontraba casado con la insoportable de Lena Nikiforova, esa mujer que seguía usando el apellido de su ex esposo, vaya a saber por qué motivos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo quieres que empecemos? -preguntó Yuri Ayato sacando al rubio de su estado de conmoción- Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

La pregunta dejó al adolescente un tanto descolocado. Los hombres estaban recostados de lado en la cama, viéndose frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

—No entiendo. Quieres que...--

—Que me digas lo que quieres ver.

—Mmm... -Yuri lo pensó por unos segundos y luego respondió viendo al otro con seriedad- Quiero que se la chupes.

Yuri Ayato lanzó un suspiro que pareció ser de fastidio aunque luego esbozó una sonrisa ladina y observó al chico levantando una ceja.

—Típico y predecible. ¿No pudiste ser más creativo? -antes de que los otros dijeran algo como protesta, el hombre se levantó de su sitio y se colocó encima de Chris- No estoy diciendo que me moleste, es mi especialidad después de todo.

Antes de iniciar y dar cumplimiento a la petición del invitado, Yuri se acercó a besar a Chris con una pasión avasalladora, profundamente, de una manera casi escandalosa. El chico podía ver con facilidad las lenguas como también los dientes cada vez que se separaban un tanto y se mordisqueaban los labios.

Cuando Yuri se apartó de Chris, siguió besándolo descendiendo con prontitud por su cuello y sus clavículas. Siguió bajando y trazando una línea con sus labios pero se detuvo un momento en los pezones del suizo, los cuales lamió, succionó y finalmente mordió. El joven Plisetsky estaba asombrado al ver cuán habilidoso era aquel sujeto, sin complicaciones podía atender esa zona erógena de su amante usando su boca y sus dedos, intercalando cada tanto y haciendo que el otro hombre se encendiera más y jadeara ansioso.

Aunque claro, Chris ya no era el único que estaba ardiendo a esas alturas; el chico notó el piercing en la lengua de Yuri Ayato y la forma que lo usaba para estimular los pezones de su amante, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría recibir una felación de él. Un fuerte gemido del suizo dejó al joven algo sobresaltado, le pareció que fue más de dolor que de placer y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó.

Yuri Ayato atrapó entre sus dientes el pezón izquierdo de Chris y lo presionó con fuerza, tirando de él hasta que el otro no lo resistió y un alarido de dolor retumbó en la habitación. Al notar la mirada estupefacta del muchacho, el responsable de tan desmesurado acto se volvió hacia Plisetsky con una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo de cierto modo.

—No te preocupes, niño. Siempre lo hacemos, también nos gusta el sadomasoquismo.

Las reacciones del chico le causaban gracia y morbo al hombre, evidentemente se trataba de un chiquillo con poco o nada de experiencia que intentaba aparentar lo contrario y hacerse el valiente. Pensó que tal vez podría darle luego una muy buena lección para que se le bajaran los humos, él ya sabía de primera mano, que Yuri Plisetsky era un adolescente caprichoso, soberbio y de pésimo carácter, Chris le había informado muy bien sobre sus defectos y virtudes.

Así que decidió ponerle más intensidad a todo aquello. Los ojos y los labios del rubio se abrieron más de la cuenta en cuanto vio a Yuri Ayato colocándose de espaldas a él y inclinándose hasta quedar a gatas con las piernas separadas, levantando sus caderas y mostrándole su trasero con todo el descaro del mundo.

—Este tipo es un desvergonzado de lo peor -susurró el chico sin quitarle al otro los ojos de encima, se ruborizó pero aún así quiso ver más, por lo que se agachó un poco desde su lugar- 

Yuri Ayato ya no quiso demorar más, condujo su boca al estómago del suizo; a partir de ahí, bajó lamiendo sin perder tiempo, fue desde el vientre hasta la pelvis. Sonrió al encontrarse con un miembro totalmente erecto y brillante gracias a su propia lubricación, entonces el joven Plisetsky pudo saciar su curiosidad. Vio a Yuri lamer el glande del suizo y la manera sensual que su lengua y su perforación se arrastraban humedeciendo más al complacido hombre, quien no se molestaba en refrenar ya sus quejidos.

En definitiva, Yuri Ayato disfrutaba mucho de todo aquello y sabía muy bien lo que hacía. El otro quedó impresionado cuando lo vio abriendo grande la boca y el pene de Chris perdiéndose en su interior. Lo mantuvo adentro por unos cuantos segundos antes de expulsarlo poco a poco presionando sus labios contra el palpitante falo, el cual tenía la longitud y el grosor dignos de un actor pornográfico.

Mientras el desinhibido hombre se dedicaba a succionar el miembro de su pareja, movía sus caderas en vaivén y Yuri Plisetsky comenzaba a tomar aquello como una abierta provocación, como si el otro le estuviera invitando a ir hasta ahí, sujetarlo con fuerza y penetrarlo. O al menos, a él le estaban dando muchas ganas de eso y su estado de excitación llegaría a un nivel crítico en un momento más.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya tenía una mano dentro de su bóxer y había empezado a masturbarse. De pronto, Yuri Ayato dejó un rato lo que hacía para girar hasta que sus rodillas quedaran a los costados de la cabeza de Chris. Se acomodó allí y el suizo abrió la boca para introducirse el pene ajeno a la boca una vez que lo tuvo al alcance. Las succiones iniciaron enseguida y fueron rápidas y certeras.

El extasiado jovencito se debatía entre prestarle atención a su miembro o a lo que hacían esos dos hombres, que ahora se daban mutuas felaciones y le brindaban a Yuri un espectáculo depravado y libidinoso. El chico aceleró sus movimientos manuales y un fuerte quejido escapó de su boca, lo que hizo a los otros dos detenerse un rato y mirarlo.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó el suizo con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención el miembro de su amante- No pensé que fuera a gustarle tanto así.

—Pues parece que lo está disfrutando mucho -Yuri también regresó a lo suyo, tomó el pene de Chris y lo succionó haciendo un ruidoso acuoso y exagerado-

En tanto el chico se puso a transpirar, sintió su cuerpo en llamas y no le importó ya lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Ahí mismo, el joven se quitó el bóxer y abrió las piernas para proseguir con su autosatisfacción, empeñado en que los otros vieran su sexo erecto y humedecido, y tal vez, sintieran ganas de probarlo como lo hacían con los suyos.

Al parecer, eso le había dado resultado. Yuri Ayato le hizo un gesto para se fuera hasta donde él. Chris al percatarse, intentó detenerlo.

—No, Yuri. El chico es...--

—¿Tu sobrino? ¡Claro que no lo es!

Plisetsky se puso de pie pero no avanzó; al parecer esos dos no llegaron a un acuerdo, por lo que optó por la cautela. Era el suizo quien se mostraba inseguro acerca de dar el siguiente paso.

—No es eso sino que...--

—¿Virgen? ¿Menor de edad? ¡Qué mierda importa! Si no te lo quieres follar, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Mejor pregúntale antes.

Yuri Ayato resopló hastiado pero consideró que su amante tenía razón, así que fijó su mirada en el chico para interrogarle sobre sus deseos.

—Quieres unirte, ¿cierto? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y luego se fijó en la creciente erección del rubio- Eso me está diciendo que sí.

El chico asintió entusiasmado y caminó hacia la cama aunque sus nervios volvieron a aflorar enseguida, estaba casi temblando y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer para integrarse. Comparado con los otros dos, él era torpe y poco versado en esas cuestiones. Su experiencia sexual hasta entonces era mínima y básica, sin embargo estaba ávido de aprender.

Yuri Ayato se compuso y salió de encima de Chris. En cuanto Plisetsky estuvo en la cama se acercó a su tocayo, quien oficiaba de director, este le quitó la camiseta para dejarlo completamente desnudo. Cuando el chico posó sus ojos en los ajenos, su contrario con cierta brusquedad lo tomó del cabello para besarlo de una manera tan avasalladora y fogosa que le fue casi imposible seguirle el ritmo.

El menor sacó la lengua y el otro se la succionó, produciéndole un inmediato cosquilleo en sus partes bajas. Un dudoso Plisetsky posó sus manos en el torso ajeno y con muchas dudas a cuestas bajó con rapidez una de ellas hasta el miembro del otro hombre, intentó retirarla al verse sobrepasado pero Yuri Ayato no se lo permitió, lo tomó de la muñeca y con toda confianza le dio permiso de tocarlo.

—¿Te gusta? -le preguntó al sentir la mano del chico ciñéndose alrededor de su pene-

—Sí, es de buen tamaño y... -el rubio bajó la mirada y notó que el otro traía un par de perforaciones en su sexo, una en la base y otra en la punta-

—No te preocupes -respondió el mayor guiñando un ojo- Si tengo cuidado los condones no se romperán, a menos que prefieras no usarlos.

—Eh... yo...-- -Yuri volvió a sonrojarse, con eso el hombre acababa de decirle que pensaba follárselo-

—¿Por qué te detienes? -cuestionó y tomó con firmeza la muñeca del chico para orientar sus movimientos- Tienes que moverla así, ¿entiendes? Si haces que pierda a esa erección te echaré a patadas de aquí.

—Yuri... -Chris intervino tratando de no carcajearse ante la situación- No lo presiones, está muy tenso, ¿qué no lo ves? Tienes que ser más paciente con él.

Era verdad que el joven Plisetsky estaba entre ansioso y asustado, la actitud de Yuri Ayato lo intimidaba demasiado. Ese tipo estaba a millones de años luz de distancia de él en cuanto experiencia en el sexo y lo supo a la perfección cuando sintió la mano ajena asiéndose a su pene también y masajeándolo, la manera en que él lo tocaba se sentía exquisita, tanto que enseguida volvió a entrar en ambiente y sus caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia por la forma en que movían, casi por inercia, al recibir esos estímulos.

En tanto, Chris los observaba de lo más entretenido mientras apretaba el trasero de su amante y pensaba que este podría ser un buen tutor sexual a pesar de su poca paciencia. Yuri Ayato volvió a besar al chico para otorgarle más confianza; la masturbación mutua le estaba empezando a aburrir y quería ya más acción.

—Colócate al lado de Chris -ordenó el mayor en cuanto sus labios se separaron del rubio- Si quieres, puedes besarlo y tocarlo. Tienes permiso de hacerlo hasta que yo te diga lo contrario.

Yuri asintió y obedeció enseguida. Se sentía algo incómodo al saberse visto por los otros dos, no podía evitar pensar que era como una rata de laboratorio presta a ser sometida a algún tipo de experimento y sus ojos se dirigían al techo de la habitación. Se rehusaba a mirarlos en ese momento, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que vendría después.


	5. Chapter 5

De repente, Yuri Plisetsky empezó a preguntarse qué demonios hacía allí y tuvo ganas de detenerlo todo. Quiso levantarse y huir de esa recámara pero su propio cuerpo no le permitió llevar a cabo su cometido, cuando se vio ahogado en un placer tan desconocido como adictivo que sus manos apretaron las sábanas y de su garganta escaparon los más impúdicos gemidos de toda su vida.

El chico levantó un poco la cabeza y observó cómo Yuri Ayato disfrutaba de su pene. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que inició la felación pero el hombre parecía encantado con lo que le hacía. Por fin descubrió aquello que tanta curiosidad le produjo antes, la sensación del piercing en la habilidosa lengua que se resbalaba contra su sexo era algo que no podía poner en palabras.

Impresionado al observar la facilidad con la que ese sujeto le engullía el miembro, el rubio podía sentir la garganta y la vibración de los gemidos ajenos contra su glande. La saliva escurría abundante mezclada con sus fluidos y los sonidos acuosos resultaban vulgarmente lascivos. También observaba que mientras ese hombre lo satisfacía usando su boca, al mismo tiempo masturbaba el pene de Chris.

—¡Detente, Yuri! -advirtió el suizo a su amante y este paró de inmediato, se compuso y se limpió la boca con el brazo- Lo harás venirse muy rápido así. Solo míralo, ya hasta parece en trance.

El joven se veía algo molesto, ya que quería que el otro siguiera. Nunca nadie le practicó sexo oral de esa manera y apenas descubrió que la boca de Yuri Ayato era maravillosa. Enseguida lo vio abalanzarse sobre el suizo y hacer exactamente lo mismo, se preguntaba cómo podía resistir tanto tiempo con ese miembro tan grande sin ahogarse.

De pronto, el adolescente sintió la mano de Chris acariciando su cabello y se dejó llevar por él. Lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó despacio, era delicado e incluso tierno, debía admitir que encontraba a Giacometti demasiado guapo y le inquietaba mucho tenerlo así de cerca, besándolo de esa manera.

—¡Pero qué desperdicio! -protestó Yuri Ayato dejando de la lado el miembro de su amante y viendo a los otros que continuaban enfrascados en un beso digno de enamorados- ¡Oye, niño! Si tantas ganas tienes de usar la boca, déjate de esas tonterías y ven aquí. ¿O es que acaso te da miedo?

—¡Claro que no me da miedo! -respondió el chico mostrándose desafiante y decidido-

—¿Con qué muy valiente? Entonces dime la verdad, ¿te gusta mi hombre?

El muchacho lo observó desconcertado y frunció el ceño. Yuri Ayato parecía algo celoso y no entendía la razón, siendo que todo aquello fue idea suya.

—Pues... es guapo y encantador. Sí, sí me gusta -admitió Plisetsky sin saber que eso despertaría el lado sádico del otro hombre- Bastante diría yo.

—Entonces quiero que lo hagas venirse -respondió el otro con una sonrisa burlona enseñándole el enorme y erecto pene de su pareja, como si lo estuviera subestimando y pensara que no sería capaz de lograr algo así- Solo con tu boca, tienes prohibido tocarlo con las manos.

Yuri asintió y tragó saliva. Nunca había hecho algo así y tenía ganas de experimentar pero la actitud despectiva de Yuri Ayato lo hacía dudar. El chico tomó aire y se acercó al miembro del suizo, jamás había visto de cerca un pene de esas proporciones.

—Esto no me va a caber en la boca -comentó un tanto avergonzado y Chris sonrió, aquello fue como un halago para él-

—Es verdad, a mí me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo -rememoró el otro- Pero no hace falta que te lo tragues todo, hazlo hasta donde puedas.

Al notar que el chico aún dudaba, Yuri Ayato estaba fastidiado.

—¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea! No tenemos toda la noche -entonces lo tomó del cabello con cierta fuerza para guiarlo- Usa la lengua primero, así -el hombre dio una lamida al falo de su amante, comenzando por la base y subiendo hasta la punta donde jugó con su piercing haciendo que Chris se removiera un poco- Bien, tu turno.

Yuri intentó imitar lo que acababa de ver, su lengua recorrió la longitud de Chris y al llegar al glande, sintió un sabor extraño que lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Al verlo, Yuri Ayato se carcajeó un poco.

—Acostúmbrate, ese es el sabor de un hombre adulto -le guiñó un ojo- Tal vez te resulte desagradable al principio pero luego se te hace agua la boca. Además, debes saber que todos los hombres aman el sexo oral y es la mejor manera de controlarlos. Si eres bueno en esto, créeme que podrías lograr tenerlos a tus pies.

—Yuri, ¿qué consejos son esos? -intervino el suizo al notar al chico interesado en las palabras ajenas- Le estás alentando a ser un manipulador de mierda.

—Cierra la boca, cariño -le sonrió con complicidad- No cuestiones mis enseñanzas, eres el material de estudio.

—En ese caso, tendrás que ser más estricto -replicó el mayor- Tu alumno no es muy aplicado que digamos.

—¿Qué esperas para seguir? -el hombre de múltiples piercings recriminó a Plisetsky- No puede ser que hayas cansado ya.

El joven suspiró y volvió a lo mismo. Continuó pasando su lengua sobre aquel miembro hasta que se acostumbró al sabor y adquirió un poco más de confianza para ir más allá. Los labios de Yuri se ciñeron a la punta y succionó, entonces escuchó a Chris gemir un poco.

—Bien, eso es -Yuri Ayato lo observaba complacido- Cierra los ojos y piensa en el chico que te gusta, será más placentero si imaginas que se lo haces a alguien que deseas.

El rubio obedeció, cerró los ojos y pensó en su querido primo Victor. Recordó lo que vio esa mañana, la imagen del albino autosatisfaciéndose llenó su mente y enseguida su cuerpo volvió a acalorarse, al mismo tiempo su pene se erectó y sintió la inminente necesidad de tocarse.

—Lo estás haciendo bien -elogió Ayato al ver cómo el chico introducía poco a poco el miembro de su amante en su cavidad bucal- Me pregunto con quién estarás pensando que le pones tanto empeño. Sigue así, solo con tus labios, no con tus dientes.

Chris gemía por lo bajo, las succiones del adolescente se sentían bien. Eran suaves y algo descuidadas, pero sonrió al saber que probablemente era el primero en penetrar en tierna y pequeña boca. Se sintió sucio y vil por estarlo disfrutando pero no pudo negar cuanto le fascinaba.

—Creo que esto va a demorar más de lo que esperaba -comentó Yuri Ayato, ansioso por continuar y pasar a otra- Francamente ya no tengo paciencia.

Entonces se acomodó también entre las piernas de Chris y unió su boca a la de Yuri Plisetsky para ayudarlo con la felación. Mientras el adolescente succionaba la mitad del falo del suizo, él hacía lo mismo con los testículos. Los gemidos del otro aumentaron y el rubio abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa al ver que su tocayo se sumó a la labor.

Ambos lamían y chupaban al mismo tiempo el pene de Chris, quien se retorcía y casi gritaba de placer. El hombre los tomaba del cabello y embestía primero la boca de uno y luego la del otro. Se mantuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos hasta que él mismo anunció que estaba por venirse.

Yuri Ayato sonrió y presionó la cabeza del joven contra el miembro de Chris hasta donde fue posible llegar, entonces el hombre eyaculó llenando de semen la boca ajena. Plisetsky intentó zafarse de inmediato al sentir la esencia de aquel sujeto quemándole su garganta y parte de la misma escurriéndose por las comisuras de sus labios.

—No lo escupas -le dijo el otro y lo besó impetuosamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio y saboreando lo que Chris había dejado allí-

—¡Oye! Eso fue asqueroso -se quejó el chico viendo a Yuri Ayato con notable molestia- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Deja de llorar que el juego aún no termina. Ahora te quejas pero luego me lo vas a agradecer, una vez que pruebas un pene como este, vas a tener ganas de repetir todo el tiempo. 

—En eso tiene razón tu maestro -secundó Chris con una sonrisa- Retiro lo dicho, eres un alumno que se esmera bastante. ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue?

—¡Lo estoy! -afirmó Plisetsky, no quería quedar como un tonto después de haber llegado ya tan lejos-

Entonces Yuri Ayato tomó al chico con bastante brusquedad y lo hizo levantarse, luego lo empujó y este cayó sobre el cuerpo de Chris quedando sus rostros muy cerca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al suizo sonreírle y acariciarle su rostro.

—¿Con o sin condón? -preguntó Yuri Ayato en lo que sus dedos hurgaban en el trasero de su invitado- Aunque ten algo en cuenta, si eliges hacerlo con condón, no usaré lubricante y será más doloroso para ti.

—Estás loco si piensas que me vas a follar sin condón -el rubio giró a verlo por encima del hombro- No quiero ni imaginar en dónde metiste ya ese pene.

Un tanto ofendido, Yuri Ayato le introdujo un dedo más y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza haciendo que el chico temblara un poco y cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras vociferaba maldiciones.

—¿Por qué carajos no puedes ser un poco delicado? -Plisetsky lucía molesto- ¡Soy casi virgen, idiota!

—¿Y crees que solo por eso voy a apiadarme? -el hombre se colocó un preservativo y sin previo aviso, sin darle tiempo de asimilarlo, tomó su miembro y lo dejó ir con fuerza en el interior del chico-

Yuri gritó tan alto que posiblemente se lo escuchó en toda la casa. Chris lo contuvo y le cubrió la boca al tiempo que su amante sujetaba las caderas del muchacho e intentaba penetrarlo por completo.

—Shhh... tranquilo, gatito -murmuró el suizo y lo abrazó con fuerza- No te tenses, afloja la cadera y relájate. Dolerá al inicio pero luego empezará a sentirse bien y lo gozaras. Confía en mí. No grites que vas a despertar a Victor y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

El adolescente negó con la cabeza y Chris dejó de taparle la boca. Al hombre le pareció adorable verlo con el rostro todo sonrojado y los ojos llorosos mientras intentaba adaptarse al miembro de Yuri en su interior que pulsaba y ardía.

—No te muevas, solo relájate y deja que Yuri lo haga.

Yuri Ayato estaba conteniendo todas las ganas que tenía de destrozar al chico. Follárselo de manera salvaje hasta provocarle algún desgarre pero sabía que si hacía eso, el otro iría a parar al hospital y le harían preguntas que lo podrían comprometer y meter en problemas legales. Así que se tranquilizó un poco e inició unas embestidas lentas aunque profundas.

El chico gemía cada vez que el hombre entraba por completo en su interior. Al relajar sus caderas pudo alojar mejor el miembro de Yuri Ayato y este quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con un sitio tan estrecho como ese. Hacía tiempo que él no estaba con un chico con tan escasa experiencia y la sensación era grata por demás.

—¡Vaya! Estoy impresionado -comentó Yuri Ayato sin dejar de arremeter un solo instante- Se está devorando mi pene la muy puta, sí que le encanta ser follado así.

El cuerpo de Plisetsky ahora iba y venía, la sensación que experimentaba parecía que iría a desquiciarlo, gemía entregado al enorme placer que le brindaba aquel hombre y al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de la lengua de Chris que exploraba su boca. También podía sentir el roce de su miembro erecto contra el del suizo y se sentía condenadamente bien; eso sí, prefirió no tocarse aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero quiso comprobar cuánto era capaz de aguantar.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh, Vitya!!! -un fuerte quejido acompañó el estallido de su orgasmo, el cuál sintió más intenso y húmedo que nunca; su semen quedó desparramado sobre el vientre de Chris y ahora solo podía respirar agitado a la espera de que Yuri Ayato se corriera también-

Pero al parecer, él tenía sus maneras predeterminadas. Salió de Plisetsky y lo hizo a un lado, luego se quitó el condón y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Entonces, Ayato separó las piernas de Chris y lo penetró de una vez, en cuanto estuvo por completo en el interior ajeno y agachó a besarlo con pasión para dar inicio a unas salvajes y fuertes embestidas.

El rubio que apenas empezaba a recuperarse, observaba atónito la violencia con la que el cuerpo de su instructor sexual chocaba contra el del otro hombre. Entonces entendió que con él fue bastante gentil después de todo; sin embargo, a Chris parecía gustarle mucho toda esa rudeza, ya que rodeaba a su amante con brazos y piernas, y también se movía bajo el cuerpo ajeno.

La pareja gemía y Yuri Ayato reía descontrolado. Lo que el joven Plisetsky no se comparaba a ninguno de los videos pornográficos que pudo haber visto hasta ese entonces. La realidad superaba ampliamente a la actuación. 

Mientras el joven a veía a Yuri Ayato alcanzar el orgasmo, no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez llegaría a ser un experto en el sexo como ese par. Estaba lejos de ellos y aunque esa experiencia fue muy buena y didáctica, dudaba volver a animarse a algo así. Cuando tanta acción cesó, le llegó un extraño sentimiento de culpa y tal vez de arrepentimiento pero desde luego, no diría nada en absoluto.

—Yuri -Chris llamó al chico y esté lo miró- Espero que seas discreto y no comentes con nadie lo que pasó aquí, mucho menos con Lena.

—¿Pero tú estás loco? Ya te dije que jamás hablaría de estas cosas y menos con esa vieja. ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy un chismoso?

Yuri Ayato se puso serio y se dirigió al muchacho.

—Confiaremos en tu palabra. Así que demuestra que eres un hombre por fin y no ya un niño. Bueno, es hora de que te vayas.

—¿Qué? -el rubio quedó consternado al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo echado- ¿Cómo que me vaya? Quiero quedarme aquí.

—Lo siento, gatito -intervino Chris al ver la negativa del adolescente- Ya tienes que irte, ahora queremos estar a solas. Puedes entender eso, ¿cierto?

Yuri suspiró y a regañadientes se puso a buscar su ropa. Se vistió tan pronto como pudo y salió de esa habitación sin decir nada más. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, tuvo ganas de destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—¡No puedo creerlo! -nunca se había sentido tan utilizado como en ese momento- ¡Esos imbéciles me echaron de la habitación! 

Entonces fue de regreso a su cuarto mientras sentía su cuerpo aún temblar por todo lo que había sucedido. Al pasar frente a la recámara de Victor no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si su primo llegara a enterarse de lo que había hecho con aquellos dos sujetos. Seguro que jamás volvería a hablarle.

En tanto, Yuri Ayato y Chris quedaron tendidos en la cama, comentando lo que había sucedido.

—No estuvo mal -dijo Yuri aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante- Pero definitivamente ya no tengo paciencia para lidiar con vírgenes... o casi vírgenes como ese chiquillo odioso.

—Yo sin embargo creo que no pudo haber tenido un mejor maestro -respondió el suizo y besó con suavidad los labios ajenos- Va a dejar satisfecho al hombre que se acueste con él la próxima vez.

—¿Hombre? ¡No me hagas reír! Ese tonto solo quería unas clases magistrales para poder ir a cogerse a su primo y no quedar en ridículo por su falta de experiencia. No va a ir a follarse a ningún hombre, solo al polluelo de tu hijastro.

Chris levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin entender nada.

—¿Qué no lo escuchaste? Estaba gritando nombre de Victor cuando se venía.

—¡Es verdad! Pero... ¿tú crees que...--?

—Claro que sí, cariño. Es evidente. Además de ser una puta, ese niño insoportable es un incestuoso de mierda -Yuri Ayato sonrió de lado mientras algo turbio pasaba por su cabeza- Y ya sé exactamente lo que haremos para que mantenga la boca cerrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Los dolores corporales que Yuri Plisetsky estaba experimentando no lo dejaban moverse con normalidad. Le costó bastante girar en la cama y mucho más intentar sentarse en ella, por lo que optó por quedarse un rato más ahí acostado hasta que pudiera reunir fuerzas y voluntad suficientes para poder ponerse de pie e ir al baño.

La vejiga parecía a punto de estallarle y el estómago le rugía a causa del hambre. El chico no tenía idea de qué hora era pero todo parecía indicar que pasaba del mediodía. También estaba haciendo lo posible por no pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero la molestia que sentía en la cadera le empezaba a recordar cada una de sus cuestionables acciones.

—¡Desgraciado! -murmuró maldiciendo a Yuri Ayato por su falta de delicadeza que ahora resentía físicamente- Maldita sea, siento como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!!

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar a Victor llamándolo de manera efusiva tras abrir de golpe la puerta de su habitación e ingresar allí como si nada.

—¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? -el joven albino se acercó a la cama de su primo y le arrebató la sábana- Vamos, levántate de una vez.

Yuri quedó sorprendido al ver a Victor allí. El día anterior pareció haberse molestado con él y no se volvieron a hablar, pero ahora estaba actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Mmm... no, Vitya. No dormí bien y tengo mucho sueño aún.

—Nada de eso. Me vas a acompañar a la piscina, te dije que te enseñaría a nadar y eso haré.

—No, olvídalo. No tengo ganas de ir a nadar ahora y...--

Antes de que Yuri pudiera seguir protestando, Victor se lanzó sobre él en la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a sabiendas de que no las toleraba. El rubio en medio de su desesperación, se removió, y comenzó a gritar y a reír al mismo tiempo pidiéndole a su primo que se detuviera.

—Basta Vitya, por favor, basta ya -exigía el rubio en medio de carcajadas y jadeos de dolor- Está bien, tú ganas.

Al haberlo debilitado con todo eso, Victor aprovechó para colocarse sobre las caderas de Yuri y aprisionó sus muñecas. Los chicos quedaron viéndose con fijeza y Yuri se ruborizó bastante, su corazón se puso a latir muy aceleradamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su primo.

El joven Plisetsky nunca se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios ajenos y unas inmensas ganas de besarlos se apoderaron de él, tragó saliva y Victor le sonrió de manera traviesa.

—¿Estás bien, gatito?

—Sí. Por favor, quítate -pidió al darse cuenta de lo que aquello iría a provocarle si Victor continuaba sentado sobre su pelvis y viéndolo de esa manera-

—Oh, sí, lo siento -respondió el otro y se hizo a un lado aunque quedó ahí sentado en la cama ajena esperando a que el rubio se dispusiera a levantarse de una vez- Estaba preocupado, no bajaste a desayunar y ya son casi las 3 de la tarde, no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo sin venir a ver qué estaba pasando contigo.

Yuri intentó actuar normal y se levantó fingiendo que no sentía ningún dolor aunque le costó bastante.

—No pensé que fuera tan tarde.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri? ¿Tuviste insomnio o algo?

—Sí, algo así.

El albino se puso de pie y prefirió dejar solo a Yuri para que pudiera cambiarse.

—De acuerdo. Te espero en la piscina, no tardes. Luego pediré que nos preparen algo de comer, ¿está bien? -Yuri asintió y Victor se marchó como si nada-

El rubio se dio cuenta de la facilidad que tenía el otro para convencerlo de lo que fuera, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ir a meterse a la piscina pero no hubo manera de rehusarse. Así que, fue a colocarse su traje de baño y se envolvió con una bata para luego bajar a donde su primo ya lo aguardaba sentado en la orilla bajo una sombrilla.

Yuri sonrió al contemplar lo particularmente bello que encontraba a Victor esa tarde; su piel blanca y perfecta, su cuerpo delgado, su cabello platinado ahora amarrado en una coleta alta con unos mechones cayéndole a los lados, sus ojos celestes adornados con largas pestañas. El deseo y la atracción que ese chico suscitaba en él solo acrecentaba cada vez más.

—Cada vez que lo veo parece que se vuelve más hermoso -se dijo el rubio a sí mismo y cruzó los dedos esperando que los nervios no lo traicionaran- Espero no arruinarlo esta vez.

En cuanto Victor notó la presencia de su primo, le recibió con una sonrisa y luego le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara a sentarse a su lado. Yuri se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre una reposera, entonces se acomodó bastante cerca del albino aunque no lo había hecho a propósito.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí -de manera muy casual, el joven Plisetsky miró a su contrario y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha- Acepto meterme al agua siempre y cuando prometas no empujarme hacia la parte profunda de nuevo.

—Descuida, gatito. No lo volveré a hacer -contestó el otro enseñándole una leve sonrisa- Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme.

—Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento, Victor Nikiforov. Deberías considerar meterte a la política, te iría muy bien.

Victor volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza, lo que Yuri dijo le pareció muy ocurrente. Enseguida volteó a mirarlo y se puso muy serio.

—¡Claro que no! Lo mío es la astrofísica.

—¿En serio? -al escuchar eso, Yuri lo miró visiblemente sorprendido, jamás imaginó que a su primo le atrajera algo así- Suena interesante.

Victor se echó a reír, nada de eso era verdad. Le resultó gracioso que Yuri creyera lo que dijo de buenas a primeras, en verdad era un muchacho muy ingenuo para ciertas cosas.

—Lo sabía, estabas tomándome el pelo -Yuri se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto- ¿Por qué cada vez que estamos aquí terminas burlándote de mí? Ya hasta parece tradición.

—¡Vamos! ¿Ya te enojaste de nuevo? -preguntó el albino intentando persuadirlo- Te alteras muy fácil, ¿sabes?

—Y tú te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé -respondió el otro rozando su nariz con la de Yuri haciendo que este se sonrojara por completo- Soy adorable.

El rubio se sintió emocionado y a la vez, un tanto incómodo. No sabía si deseaba besar a Victor o empujarlo al agua para que dejara de provocarlo de esa manera, quizás no lo hacía adrede pero para él era demasiado.

—Entonces es cierto... -inquirió el albino y el otro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería específicamente-

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te gusto.

—¿Otra vez con eso? -Yuri frunció el ceño y miró al frente, empezó a mover sus pies en el agua- Ya te lo dije.

—Pensé que lo dijiste en broma pero no dejé de pensar en eso todo el tiempo -confesó el muchacho y extendió una de sus manos esperando que su primo la tomara- ¿Entonces no lo era?

—No.

Yuri lo vio de reojo y dudó un poco en hacerlo, lanzó un suspiro y acabó dándole la mano a Victor. Sus dedos se enlazaron con suavidad y entonces quedaron viéndose mutuamente, con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

—Me gustas, Vitya. No es ninguna broma -aseguró viéndolo a los ojos- Dime, ¿yo te gusto también?

—Somos primos, Yuri -respondió intentando evadir la pregunta-

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté -al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, el rubio comenzó a impacientarse- ¿Te gusto aunque sea un poco o no?

—Sí, pero...--

—Shhh... cállate, no digas más -demandó Plisetsky con voz exigente- No quiero saber de tus peros. ¿Tanto te costaba responder con franqueza?

—Es que... me da un poco de miedo.

—Sí, a mí también -Yuri se acercó a abrazarlo, lo hizo sin ningún tipo de doble intención, era un abrazo fraterno que Victor correspondió de la misma manera- Pero no vale la pena que lo siga negando.

El joven Nikiforov tenía una gran duda atravesada pero ya que estaban sincerándose el uno al otro, se apartó de su primo y de nuevo, quedaron viéndose con fijeza.

—Yuri... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

—Está bien.

—¿A ti gustan los hombres y las mujeres?

—Solo los hombres -contestó de manera tajante denotando una total seguridad en cuanto a sus preferencias-

—Pero sí has salido con chicas hasta donde recuerdo. Como la que me presentaste una vez en tu cumpleaños era muy bonita y parecías enamorado de ella.

Yuri rió, se sintió ridículo al recordar aquel episodio cuando todavía dudaba de su sexualidad y un intento desesperado de guardar las apariencias, se hizo 'novio' de su compañera de clases.

—¡Vamos Vitya! Tenía como once años y no estaba muy seguro de mi sexualidad. ¿Qué noviazgo en serio tiene uno a esa edad? Fue una tontería. Pero ahora ya me aclaré y me gustan los chicos. Se lo diré a mis padres en cuanto sea mayor de edad y si no están de acuerdo, pues se joden. Al menos sé que mi abuelo no me dará la espalda.

—Me agrada esa determinación y me alegro por ti. Como sabes, yo no podría hacer lo mismo -el joven albino suspiró con un dejo de resignación- Mi madre nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¡Pues que se vaya al infierno esa vieja de mierda!

A Victor no le gustó nada escuchar a su primo refiriéndose de esa manera a su progenitora.

—Yuri, deja de hablar así de ella.

—Pero Vitya, no vas a permitir a tu madre controlar tu vida para siempre, ¿o sí?

—No, claro que no. Sin embargo mientras ella viva, estaré supeditado a sus decisiones quiera o no. Ya sabes cómo es pero a pesar de eso, la quiero y la respeto.

El rubio volvió a tomar la mano ajena y le sonrió.

—Puedes venir conmigo, sabes que estaré dispuesto a ayudarte siempre.

—Te lo agradezco, gatito. Eres muy amable.

—Sabes que te quiero, Vitya -le sonrió con toda sinceridad- Estaré por siempre contigo.

Victor asintió y se mostró muy emocionado con aquellas palabras. Aún así, tenía una duda más respecto a Yuri y se animó a ponerla en pregunta.

—Por cierto... -el joven volvió a observar a su primo-

—¿Sí?

—Ya que ahora sabes que solo te gustan los hombres. ¿Has tenido ya experiencia con alguno?

Yuri se sobresaltó un poco y sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué se suponía tenía que decirle? ¿Debía mentirle? ¿Decirle lo justo y necesario? ¿O tal vez confesarle que la noche anterior hizo algo terrible con Chris y al amante de este? No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, Victor no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—En realidad, he tenido muy poca experiencia -dijo el rubio evitando el contacto visual, no era honesto y la mirada de Victor lo dejaba bastante vulnerable- Prácticamente nada.

—Pero ya no eres virgen, ¿o sí?

—Pues diría que soy casi virgen -sonrió de forma irónica y encogió los hombros- Solo quería experimentar y como sabía que yo le gustaba a un idiota de mi escuela, así que me animé a tener algo con él pero era tonto que tampoco sabía demasiado -ahora sí, sus ojos se fijaron en los ajenos- Así que no fue tan satisfactorio como esperaba, todavía espero algo más emocionante y real.

—Ya veo -contestó Victor y le devolvió la sonrisa, en realidad el albino quiso indagar más sobre la experiencia sexual de Yuri pero calló de golpe al notar que alguien acababa de llegar- ¿Pero qué demonios? -los ojos del joven Nikiforov se abrieron ampliamente al divisar algo que lo dejó enmudecido-

Yuri también volteó a ver y los colores se le subieron a la cara en cuanto vio a Yuri Ayato a escasos metros de ellos, deshaciéndose de la bata de seda que traía, dejándola caer a sus pies y exhibiéndose con total descaro frente a ellos casi desnudo. Los jóvenes quedaron atónitos al verlo luciendo nada más que una diminuta tanga roja que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

El rubio se sintió avergonzado al pensar que ya conocía cada maldito centímetro de ese miembro viril que se marcaba sin un ápice de pudor debajo de la tela. Esos chicos no podían sino admitir que Yuri Ayato era un hombre guapísimo, dueño de un cuerpo atlético y envidiable capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, no había un solo rastro de vello en su piel y por alguna razón, eso lo hacía ver más apetecible.

En cuanto el mayor se agachó para recoger su bata del suelo, su perfecto y firme trasero quedó a la vista de los demás, quienes quedaron con la boca abierta ante tan osado acto de exhibicionismo.

—Hola chicos -el hombre los saludó con total normalidad- Espero no les importe si los acompaño, el día está genial y quiero aprovechar para broncearme un poco. Eso sí, necesitaré que me ayuden con esto -les mostró una crema bronceadora que había traído-

—¿¡Pero qué carajos significa esto!? -Victor se puso de pie abruptamente, no podía tolerar el descaro de ese sujeto y se acercó a él con actitud desafiante- ¿Por qué sigues en mi casa? Se supone solo venías a pasar las noches con tu amante, ¿ahora ya también te quedas el día entero?

—Tranquilo, cariño -respondió el hombre e intentó acariciar el rostro ajeno pero el chico dio un paso para atrás- Tu padre Chris me invitó a quedarme el resto de la semana. Si tienes alguna queja, habla con él.

—¡Ese vividor no es mi padre! -replicó el albino casi fuera de sí- Y tú te largas ahora mismo de mi casa, no te quiero ni un segundo más aquí.

Yuri Ayato lo observó con incredulidad detrás de sus anteojos oscuros y se carcajeó de manera escandalosa. De inmediato el joven Plisetsky se puso de pie al notar que Victor estaba muy nervioso y tenía todas las intenciones de agarrarse a golpes con el hombre, quien claramente lo estaba provocando.

—Vitya, tranquilízate -le dijo e intentó contenerlo sujetándolo de un brazo- No pelees con él.

—No voy a discutir con un mocoso impertinente -Yuri Ayato se cruzó de brazos restando importancia a las palabras del joven- Chris es el dueño y señor de este lugar, no tú. Si no te gusta que esté aquí, entonces lárgate tú.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? Tú no eres nadie para correrme de mi casa, ¿quién te has creído? Solo eres la ramera de turno de ese idiota llamado Christophe Giacometti, quien a su vez es la ramera de turno de mi mamá. Él aquí no es dueño ni señor de nada y nunca lo será. Así que ve sabiendo cuál es tu lugar, prostituta barata, mejor regresa al cabaret de mala muerte del que te escapaste.

La respuesta de Yuri no se hizo esperar, si había algo que no conseguía tolerar era a los adolescentes impertinentes y Victor lo acababa de sacar de sus cabales. El rubio se dio cuenta de que esos dos irían a más, por lo que se colocó en medio de ambos para intentar poner distancia.

—¡¡¡Basta!!! -gritó Plisetsky intentando no flaquear, los otros dos lo tenían acorralado en medio de sus cuerpos que se refregaban contra él sin ninguna intención de índole sexual, pero de todas maneras toda esa cercanía y esos roces lo estaban excitando de sobremanera-

—¡Chiquillo maleducado! ¿Esos son los modales que te enseñó la bruja odiosa de tu madre? Ah... pero si ella no te inculcó el más mínimo de respeto a tus mayores, yo te daré una lección con mucho gusto.

—¡Dejen de pelear, por favor! -insistió el rubio y en cuanto Victor lo empujó, quedó muy cerca de Yuri Ayato pudiendo sentir su sexo que se marcaba por completo en su atrevido traje de baño- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

—Con mi madre no te metas. Quiero ver que te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, ramera.

—Vitya, ya no le respondas -pidió Yuri intentando mantener la compostura, Victor también estaba muy cerca de él a sus espaldas y podía sentir su miembro rozándole el trasero- Dios, estos dos me están haciendo sándwich. ¡Apiádate de mí, maldita sea!

Pero los otros ignoraron por completo sus peticiones y siguieron con la riña.

—Vamos, golpéame si eres tan hombre -desafió Victor al notar que el otro no cedía- Te aseguro que lograrás que te adjudiquen más de un cargo sin derecho a fianza.

—¿Crees que eso me intimida, mocoso? Te podría tirar todos esos dientes y partirte la cara, me importaría una mierda pasar diez años en prisión porque ya me habré dado el gusto.

—¡Hazlo pues! ¿Qué estás esperando?

—¡¡¡Yuri, ya basta!!! -la voz de Chris alertó a todos y voltearon a verlo-

—¡Oye, tú! -vociferó el albino- Ven aquí y controla a tu prostituta.

—A ver si te refrescas un poco, niño idiota -replicó el mayor con tranquilidad y acto seguido empujó a Yuri con fuerza, quien trastabilló y se llevó a Victor con él, por lo que ambos cayeron al agua-

Tras eso, Yuri Ayato dio media vuelta y se marchó con prisa para entrar a la casa, dejando atrás incluso a Chris. El suizo no sabía si seguir a su amante o ayudar a los jóvenes que estaban en la piscina, los gritos desesperados de auxilio de Yuri Plisetsky lo dejaron desconcertado.

—¡Auxilio, Vitya! ¡¡¡Me ahogo, me ahogo!!! -gritaba el rubio aunque ni siquiera estaba en una parte profunda- ¡¡¡No sé nadar, no quiero morirme!!!

—Yuri, ya déjate de tonterías.

Entonces Victor socorrió a su primo y lo arrastró hasta la orilla para que se sostuviera. Recién ahí Chris notó que las cosas no pasaron a mayores y se metió a la mansión para buscar a Yuri Ayato, quien de seguro estaba hecho una bestia furiosa después de la acalorada discusión que mantuvo con el chico.


End file.
